Possession
by pureblood-ryamiaka
Summary: A crossover between FY and VK.Miaka's memories were erased after summoning suzaku.Unknowingly, she entered the world of vampires where the reincarnation of Nakago stays.Would Nakago care to return her memories? sorry not good with summaries Nakago x miaka


**Possession**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights and their characters. Thank you very much for reading my fic. (^_^)

**Chapter 1: Cross Academy**

Miaka suddenly woke up from her sleep when the cab came into a adrupt halt infront of the "forever" stairs towards the gates of Cross Academy. The afternoon sunlight gave out a wonderful aroma around the area and felt relieved that she finally arrived just in time before the first day of class starts. She combed her hair a little bit before opening her bag pack to get her wallet.

"Ma'am, are you alright? You fell asleep on the way." The driver looked at her worriedly and Miaka only smiled at him. Glad that he cares for his costumers. "How much will I pay you, sir?"

"Well., that will be 1, 500 yen, ma'am." He replied.

"Would you mind helping me with my bags?" Miaka asked after giving the money. She rubbed her eyes a little feeling really sleepy. It was a long journey after all and it wasn't easy to convince his older brother that she will be fine by herself besides this is a boarding school. Her older brother is about to graduate from college and she doesn't want to be in his way. After all she has to learn to be responsible for herself.

The driver nodded and got out of the cab to get her bags from the back. Miaka slowly came out from the passengers seat and looked on ahead memorizing the scenery in front of her. The school was huge and gives you the idea that every student have the money to buy things girls like her wouldn't normally buy. Not to mention the rumors she heard just a moment ago from the bus station that this school have two different dormitories the other seperating from the rest.

_'what was that again? Was it the night class...I head?' _Miaka thought as she helped with the other luguage.

"Ma'am, I will help you bring it until the school gate if you like." The driver offered kindly and Miaka nodded. "Arigato gusaimasu!" She said cheerfully that made the driver blushed.

"Ma'am I hope you enjoy your stay here since I know this school is quite a good one." The driver said as they approached the gate.

"Eh?"

"Well, you see there are many people in town said so and maybe its because of the students whom they think is incredibly great at almost everything..."

Miaka raised an eyebrow at the man as she looked on. "Have you see one of them, sir?"

"Yup!"

Miaka smirked finally approaching the gate. "I do not quite know the boy's name but he's got this very mysterious blue eyes. He may looked nice and handsome but he also...looks dangerous too..." The driver said but right after saying the word dangerous he looked thoughtful as he placed the two luguage he was holding down. Miaka was about to say something when she noticed a tall young man standing near the gate and a petite girl behind him smiling.

"Well, I guess I will take my leave now miss." With that the driver gave her a slight bow and left. Miaka smiled back and looked back at the two.

The girl with the short chocolate, brown hair walked towards her and held out her hand. "Hello, I am Cross Yuuki and this is Kiryuu Zero." She added while pointing behind her at Zero. Zero didn't give out any expression and gust stared as if nothing.

Miaka smiled letting the strands of of her hair fall back. She change quite a bit and her hair grew quite long reaching her elbow. However, her eyes looked the same as always. "I'm Yuuki Miaka, nice to meet you."

"We will help you with your things. The Chairman is not around today but he knew that you will be coming so he arrange everything so all you have to do is follow us. Then will discussed your uniform maybe by tomorrow?" Yuuki explained , feeling quite comfortable but took a glanced at Zero who started grabbing for her two luguages with no efforts.

"I apologize if I arrived just now..." Miaka said feeling a little shy since everyone had already finished their enrollment papers.

"Oh that is o.k."

"If you have any quesitons just ask Yuuki." Zero suddenly said without looking and expressionless. Miaka nodded not really minding the lack of interest in his voice. She giggled a little when she saw Yuuki nudge him with her elbow. "You have to do some work too you know."

Miaka looked around as they headed towards the sun dorm when she saw a glimpse of the moon dorm. Everything seems to be fine and peaceful here she thought. The structure of the buildings is enough to make someone in awe. _'I'm sure that the classrooms are also incredible...' _

"You must be tired Yuuki-san." Yuuki said while Miaka looked around. "Well,...not really I guess. I fell asleep on the way here so I think I was able to recharge my energy." Miaka replied. Zero glanced behind him then quickly looked straight. "And you can call me Miaka."

"Oh! O.k.,.." Yuuki smiled widely at her as they approached the sun dorm gate. "You can call me Yuuki, too." Miaka nodded.

Miaka took one glanced at the moon dorm from her right before following the two prefects. "Yuuki, why is there another dorm over there?" Miaka asked curiously.

"Oh! That? Its the moon dorm where the night class students stays." Yuuki said opening the door. Zero grumbled something but Miaka couldn't hear it and he sounded mad.

"The night class students?" Yuuki nodded as they went inside the sun dorm. Miaka's eyes widen a bit at the structure design. Everything looked so sophisticated that it seems like everyone is extremely rich. Miaka suddenly felt concious but immediately straighten up when a group of girls walked pass them.

A few of the boys stood by the terace talking and laughing. Miaka smiled to herself. _'This place looks peaceful...' _

Zero went ahead with her luguages and Yuuki smiled when she saw Miaka's awe expression. "Do you like it?"

Miaka looked at her and nodded happily. "I'm glad to know that. I will give you your uniform and handbook later o.k.?"

"What are the rules here?" Miaka asked following Yuuki up the stairs. Some of the students looked their way curiously then went back to what they were doing.

"Well above all rules students of the sun dorm must always be back in the sun dorm at precisely five in the afternoon and should not go out at night. It is prohibited to go outside the dorm night for security purposes." Yuuki explained but when she mentioned about not leaving the dorm at night her voice sounded nervous but Miaka ignored that since she understood.

Once they reache\d her room Zero was already leaving. He looked bored with his hands in his pockets as they pass by. Miaka smiled at him kindly making him raise an eye brow at her. "Thank you, Zero-nii for carrying my bags." Zero was taken by surprised hearing the suffix after his name but didn't show it. He looked to his left avoiding her gaze. "Sure..."

Miaka followed Yuuki inside and found two beds. "I guess you don't have room mate yet, is that alright with you Miaka?"

Miaka nodded placing her hand bag on her chosen bed. "Its o.k. I 'm used to this." Miaka looked around, _'this room makes me miss Yui. I wonder how is she doing over there at Tokyo.' _

"Zero and I will be coning back later. At the moment just feel at home o.k.?" Yuki said cheerfully leaving Miaka in the room. "See you later, Yuuki." said Miaka waving her leave.

Once they are gone Miaka jumped on her bed feeling its soft and comfy texture. She felt a little relieve at the fact that she have the room all to herself and she wont worry about anything about somebody during the stay. She walked over to the windows and opened the curtains inviting the warm sunset filling her room with a sweet aura of peace. On the other window to her right side she could see the moon dorm. It doesn't seem to be far away from the sun dorm but the trees and the huge walls surrounding it makes it impossible.

Miaka smiled to herself and went to get her stuffs from her bags. She hummed to herself as she fixed her stuffs in the room taking her time. After a few hours a new beginning will start.

* * *

Nakago opened his eyes slowly but didn't move from his bed. He noted that every curtain in his room is closed letting no light to shine in. Even though with it closed he knew that its time to get up from his slumber. However, school wont start today anyways so its not like there is anythig to do and its not the "time" that woke him.

He felt it... someone's chi. A special chi that only belong to one person. Its been awhile since he felt someone's chi this strong. He doubt it at first since he barely could sense it and it seems to be disappearing. He frown at this and sat up.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at his door. "Ayru-sama, I am sorry to disturb you but your presence is needed at the parlour."

"Alright." Nakago replied loud enough to be heard on the outside. He heard the messenger left and sigh to himself not bothering to open the windows. It will just cause him a slight pain. He wore black, silk, pants and a white polo that he didn't bother taking off last night/morning. He was too tired to do just anything. Damn, any girl would start to faint out of desire seeing him like that. Nakago smirked to himself glancing at the mirror in front of him.

He brushed his long, blonde hair with his hands before leaving the room. He bottoned up his polo to make himself a little more presentable. He felt a little relieve that his polo doesn't seem crumpled. Damn, he looked hot...he grabbed his coat from the cabinet and left silently.

He snift the air a little and caught the scent of the two prefects. He wore his coat quickly and placed his hands in his pockets.

Nakago arrived at the meeting place just in time to see Aidou being dragged down by Akatsuki away from Zero who is having a hard time controling himself. He smirked at the scene. Everyone noticed his presence and immediately bowed. Except for Zero and Yuuki of course. He walked near the terace over viewing ignoring the stare Zero was sending him. He have no intension to join whatever conversion that is about to be brought up at any moment. Everyone then went back to what they were doing after recognizing him. After a few minutes kaname showed up and everyone bowed again to greet him. He only nodded once towards his direction as a greeting then went back on watching everyone doing their thing. Kaname joined everyone not missing the smiled he puts on when Yuuki is around or talking to him.

"Alright, now that we are here. I would like you all to please listen to the announcement from the prefects." Kaname said standing beside Takuma. Zero looked at another direction not wanting to be the center of attention and Yuuki only smiled.

Nakago only watched not bothering to listen since he had talked with the chairman yesterday and gave him full information about the school rules and he only need to hear it once. Suddenly, his body jolted a little in slight surprise. He could sense it much more better now. However, he narrowed his eyes when he felt the chi from the two prefects. _'Its strange how someone's chi would stick to someone else...Its very faint...' _He thought.

His eyes narrowed even more at the thought. He silently sigh to himself and straigthen himself up and place one hand across his eyes calming himself as he walked down the stairs slowly as to not catch any attention but that didn't help when the others near the corner started to noticed his presence too much. Kaname watched him silently before looking back at the prefects.

"Are there any questions?" Yuuki asked just after the announcement.

Nakago ignored the stares he's getting and walked towards the door. "Aryu-sempai? Is there something wrong?" Yuuki queried.

"Ayru-sama?" Nakago could feel the stares behind his back but did not stop.

"Please don't mind me. There is just something I have to do." he said and closed the door behind him leaving a confused group of vampires and two prefect.

Once Nakago was outside his eyes squinted a little adjusting his eyes at the brightness. Although its afternoon the brightness is a little too much for his eyes especially coming from a room that does not allow any light from the sun. He didn't expect anything special today but it seems that fate always wants to play games with him. He didn't want to catch anymore attention to himself and made sure to stay under the shadows.

* * *

Miaka walked down the stairs where she could see full view of the parlour area. Most of the students already went to their rooms to prepare themselves tomorrow. Miaka wore a simple, light pink , nightware and fixed her long hair into a pony tail. She smiled politely to some girls who passed by her and they smiled back. Miaka continued to walked towards the other hall where the kitchen is. When she opened the door the kitchen was empty. Everything seems to be in order and Miaka liked it. She smiled when she felt that she could have the kitchen for herself the whole night without disturbing anyone.

_'I think I should make dinner so that I will feel more relaxed for tomorrow.' _She giggled to herself and made her way around cooking.

* * *

Nakago walked calmly as he neared the sun dorm. He's eyes narrowed when he felt the chi stronger inside. Its still early for bed time for the sun students and he has to make sure no one notice him. Hmp, they could if they are one of them. He smirked to himself coming up with a plan. He took out his right hand out of his pocket and looked up.

* * *

Miaka hummed to herself placing the finished pasta on a plate and continued with the toppings. Miaka giggled to herself a little when she remembered two years ago when she was just the naïve fifteen year old girl who is so good at eating but not at cooking. Suddenly, as if something just came into her, eyes widen in surprise, she dropped the spoon she was holding. It made a loud thud on the floor and she gasped in shocked.

_'What was that...' _Miaka felt her eye sight blured for a second and she wondered to herself looking really confused and lost all of the sudden.

* * *

Nakago left his hiding place and now stood on top of the tower platform with ease. He smirked to himself when a bat appeared on his hand by his powers. The wind blew pass him but did not fail to lose his balance. Most people would not stand the strength of the wind at this height. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the sun set for a second feeling relieve that his eyes adjusted comfortably before slightly looking down at his creation. Nakago's eyes glowed blood red in command and the bat immediatey flew away towards the open windows of the sun dorm. He placed his right hand in his pocket, his eyes returning to normal, and closed his eyes concentrating.

* * *

The bat flew in in one of the windows making its way around just within the shadows of the walls. Its eyes glowed red for a second just in time to see two day students but they don't seem to noticed its' presence. The bat itself was created as a surveillance, whatever its seeses Nakago sees as well.

Miaka picked up the spoon that she dropped still looking troubled. _'what was that just now? As if I just felt my heart...beat so hard agaisn't my chest.' _Miaka looked over the unfinished spaghetti on the table and continued but she couldn't feel at ease at all!

The dorm president, Denise Anthony Aldrey, looked behind him suddenly narrowing his eyes causing the vice president, Vincent Aldrey, and the class A president, Nathan Cross to look at him curiously.

"Is there something wrong, Anthony?" Vincent asked his sharp black eyes starring at him. " We still have to make sure everyone knows their respective class for tomorrow." Nathan said smiling cheerfully.

Anthony glared slightly then shook his head walking back with them. "Sorry, its nothing."

Nakago frowned letting his bad hide behind one of the pillars. He stopped for a moment and took notice of the dorm president. _'Anthony Aldrey... he almost got me there but... with that ability of his he will make a good vampire ...' _With that the bat left its hiding place and went towards the corridor where the kitchen is. Nakago smirked to himself finally satisfied that he will find out who is the owner of the chi.

Miaka turned of the rice cooker and took out a plate to prepare the rice she needed. She didn't noticed the bat that flew in and hanged itself near the curtain.

Nakago opened his eyes in slight surprise and narrowed his eyes as it glowed dangerously.

_'Priestess of Suzaku...' _

Miaka then suddenly felt the jolt of energy in her body causing her to gasped in surprise. She turned around bringing her hand to her chest. "Nani..kore..." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself that everything is fine but failed to. She looked around the room a little then stared on the floor thinking.

_'what is she doing at a place like this?Shouldn't she be...' _

Miaka slowly took the plate with rice and placed it on the table. Then without warning she looked in front of her where the bat hung silently with its red eyes glowing.

Nakago narrowed his glowing red eyes as he watched the priestess stare at his bat. So much for hide and seek and here comes a former priestess. Miaka blinked as she stared back at the bat in front of her.

"What is a bat doing here?" She whispered to herself in disbelief but Nakago could hear her loud and clear. Nakago crossed his arms and calmly did nothing. Miaka looked at her food then to the bat. Then she smiled warmly feeling a little relieve forgetting the thing just awhile ago.

"Are you hungry? Is that's why you are here?" She said in high spirits, clapping her hands in front of her, and smiled. Nakago frowned at this. _'Baka...' _he took noted at her clothing and felt a little amused. _'Aren't you a little daring, little Miko.' _

Miaka walked towards the curtain near the sink keeping an eye contact with the bat. The bat did not make any move from its spot watching Miaka calmly.

Nakago opened his eyes with his quick reflexes he moved away from his place.

BANG!!!

Miaka screamed when she heard a shot gun ,closing her ears, but opened her eyes soon enough to see the bat failing to fly away from its place. The wind blew in through the windows causing the curtains to wave in motion getting the bat tangled with it.

Nakago turned around to see Zero pointing a gun at him. He smirked at him and Zero glared.

Miaka quickly helped the bat get loose from the curtain and held on it carefully. She was glad that it did nothing to get away from her. The bat let itself layed on her hand quietly. Miaka looked at it a little closely. _'I was sure that its eyes were glowing red just awhile ago... and what was that?! A gun?!' _

"What are you doing here, Aryu Nicholas?" Zero said more than a question. He narrowed his eyes when Nakago walked a little towards him.

"I do not think shooting me will help you get the answer, Kiryuu." Nakago said his voice cold as ever. Zero glared even more giving him the "just-answer-the-damn-question" glare. Nakago chuckled.

"Anthony-sama! What was that just now?!" One of the students asked worriedly. Anthony looked out from the window curiously but didn't say anything. Nathan looked a little troubled for a moment before saying anything.

"Its alright. Some people just passed by behind... hunting." _'Way to go, Nathan.' _Nathan scolded himself, giving out a reason like who would believe?

The student who came outside their rooms heard his small explanation and looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at each other. Anthony watched the scene in front of him quietly. Nathan sweatdropped at this.

"Is that so, Cross-san?"

"well, I heard there were some people hunting animals in the forest behind our school."

"Isn't that not safe?"

"Yeah..."

Nathan looked a little troubled unable to speak and just smiled a little too calmly but Anthony noticed.

"Its alright, the chairman told me that he will do something about those people." Anthony finished turning around leaving them. Nathan nodded in agreement.

Most of the students went back to their rooms after hearing Anthony and the others left satisfied. "Well, what can you expect from the chairman..."

Nathan let out a heavy sigh when eveyone left and followed Anthony. He caught up with him and walked behind him silently.

"Hunting, huh. Nathan." Anthony said. Nathan chuckled to himself scratching the back of his head. "Are you hiding something?" Anthony asked pinning him with his blue eyes. Nathan swallowed a little stopping at his tracks and Anthony looked at him.

"Nothing, Aldrey-sama." He said his voice forced with determination but he avoided Anthony's stare after a second. Antony looked away walking up the stairs leaving him. "I only doubt that its hunting." He said that made Nathan looked back at him.

Nakago turned around his back facing Zero. Zero lowered his gun but didn't looked away. "I only felt a familiar presence within the sun dorm that is all." With that he disappeared before Zero could say anything. Zero hid his gun and left.

To be continued


End file.
